I See Fire
by early-recoil
Summary: Smoke had baptized the group in the sickeningly sweet rotted smell. They all stood huddled together as they burned their dead. Very old world thing to do. Loved ones laid up on a pyre, and they watched as the bodies charred. (This is sad, character death. IMPLIED BETHYL)


**Here's a little oneshot I written. Was inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire'. Hope you enjoy.**

Smoke had baptized the group in the sickeningly sweet rotted smell. They all stood huddled together as they burned their dead. Very old world thing to do. Loved ones laid up on a pyre, and they watched as the bodies charred. The only sound to cut through the night was the crackling of wood and the muffled sobs of the Greene girls.

Daryl glanced over at the sisters as they mourned the death of Glenn and Michonne. He'd be a traitorous bastard if he didn't allow his eyes to water at the sight of Maggie. The woman would never be the same. Glenn had been a great guy, one of the best he's ever known. Then there was little Beth, blonde hair streaked with dirt and face ashen.

The teenager was supporting her sister's weight as she cried and shook. Daryl knew any minuet their knees would buckle and they'd end up on the ground.

The small group mourned the loss of their people. It was a hard pill to swallow. Michonne had been such a leader since they'd lost Rick a while back. Carl had stepped up and served as right hand to Michonne, she'd looked after him like a son. Daryl found the boy stoic and still. Carl had lost so many people he just shut down. Nothing was evident on his face. That troubled Daryl but hell, he couldn't blame the kid.

Then a thump pulled his eyes to the Greene girls, who'd did as he'd predicted…ended up on the ground. Careful not to draw too much attention to himself, Daryl walked over to them and helped Maggie to her feet. Her big round eyes were puffy and she looked terrible. She looked at him but didn't really see him.

"Come on Maggie, let's get you inside…" Daryls gruff voice was almost a whisper as she moved mechanically with him. Beth came around to her other side and held her hand. Beth didn't look much better, knowing she'd lost the closest thing she'd ever have to a brother. Slowly they escorted the grieving widow into the farm house the group now resided in.

Ironically it reminded Daryl of the Greene's farm, just not as well maintained through the years. They were doing okay here. Aside from Glenn and Michonnes death, everyhing had been great. The hunter got Maggie through the front door before she collapsed again. Her body shaking with bone deep sobs. Daryl blinked a tear out of his eye as he picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom, Beth in tow.

Once he laid her on her bed, the blonde came around and crawled in with her. The sight was sad but he was happy they still had one another. The sibling bond is irreplaceable. Sure him and Merle were unconventional and assholes, but he'd loved his brother. Missed his ass everyday.

Quietly he ducked out of the room and went down stairs then right out the front door. He sat himself on the white bannister and dug out a stale cigarette. Daryl's eyes scanned the darkness of the feild and lingered on the pyre.

The few of the group who were huddled around were surrounding a mere pile of burning logs. The stacked wood had given away and now it just looked like a regular bon fire. The fire was something they'd adapted a while back. Was cleaner to burn bodies than to bury them.

After a while the fire burned down and it was just a glowing pile of hot embers. The rest of the group came back to the house and started settling in for bed. Daryl couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. The night was actually cool and it felt good against the burnt skin on his shoulders. His mouth hardened into a line. Sunburnt from spending all morning and day cuttin wood for the funeral…

"Drink?" The raspy voice behind him made him jump as he turned to see little Beth. A glass in each hand with what looked like scotch or bourbon.

"Mhm." He nodded and gladly accepted it, bringing the crystal to his mouth and sipping. His dark blue eyes watched as she did the same, not even noticing the burn of the alcohol. Her hair was wild and she looked worse for wear. Beth was a mess, understandable though.

"She asleep?"

The short blond nodded and took another sip, leaning against the bannister a few feet away from him. "She was too exhausted to fight it. I'm scared she's gonna grieve herself to death."

Daryl took a sip and looked at her long and hard. Beth was pale as a ghost and way beyond tired. The usual look of hope was gone from her eyes and replaced with fear. He set his glass down and ran his hands over his face, thinking of what he should say.

"Maggie is tough. Righ' now she's hurtin and in a dark place…but she's from strong stock. Give 'er time." His words sounded ridiculous but Beth sighed and gave him a side glance. It was unreadable. Made him feel twitchy.

"You're right, I just can't loose her. I feel like she's never gonna heal or I'm scared she'll do something stupid….like I did.." The younget Greene sucked in a quick breath before she killed the rest of her drink, tears falling down her cheeks.

Instantly, Daryl finished his off and set his glass down. He has never been the affectionate type, but all he had was these people. So carefully he gently grabbed Beth's elbow and pulled her in for a hug. It felt as alien as a corn cob up his ass but he pushed on. The young woman just buried her face into his chest and cried.

The 34 year old hick from Northern Georgia who never really much cared for affection found himself wrapping his arms tightly around the 19 year old. When was it ever going to be enough? Hasn't these people been through more than their fair share? Daryl felt her clench her fists into the sides of his shirt, as if trying to pull him in closer to where they would merge together.

He whispered to her that she had them and they'd make sure the sisters got through this intact. He said he'd make sure Maggie didn't do nothin' stupid, even if he had to hog tie her and wheel her around in a wheelbarrel. The words actually made Beth pull away and look up at him, he smirked

"I'll do it. Don' believe me? Hide and watch."

Then Beth smiled and rolled her eyes, letting go and wiping her face off. Daryl felt a tinge of pride in himself for making the girl smile. After a minuet she took a deep breath and looked at their glasses.

"Thanks Daryl. Didn't expect you to be my hero today, glad you were though."

He wanted to snort and make a comment but the look in her eyes quieted him. She was sincere and giving him that look. The one Carol used to give to him, the one that says trust. He felt his neck getting warm and looked away, clearing his throat.

"S'okay. Jus' doin the right thing." He shifted his weight to his other leg and was avoiding her big blue eyes.

"Well none the less, thank you." Her voice was soft and cracked at the end, but it didn't effect it none. The words sunk low in his stomach and he felt twitchy again. She gathered up the two glasses and took a few steps past him into the house. After the coast was clear he let out the breath he'd been partially holding. He watched her in the candle lit house through the curtains as she glided past folks asleep towards the kitchen.

Something had just changed in him, screw popped out somewhere…bolt came loose. That girl made him foggy and nervous. The corn silk hair and blue eyes. He shook himself and stepped off the porch after grabbing his crossbow. Daryl needed to think. Think about his promise he made to Beth. Think about all the people they'd lost. How him and Carl were going to keep morale up. How he was going to have to probably keep a close eye on Carl. So many things to think about. But after hours of walking around, the one question he couldn't answer was what just happened between him and the Greene girl.


End file.
